


Dominate Me

by Amazon_Bookworm



Series: vixx/bts soulmate au [2]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soulmate AU, Tattoos, voyeurism to an extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Bookworm/pseuds/Amazon_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Sanghyuk didn't believe in soulmates.  He was just starring in a random bondage exhibition.  Yeah, that's all this was.  Just a random bondage exhibition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sanghyuk has no idea what he's getting into. Oops!

Han Sanghyuk had never felt the need to hide who he was. He was always the first to jump headfirst into new experiences. Sometimes that was a good thing. Sometimes it was a disaster. As he stripped off his shirt and handed it to the man dressed in head-to-toe black leather, he wondered what this adventure would be. 

“Take off your pants. Underwear too.”

As he shucked off the rest of his clothes, he shivered in the cool room, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. He was doing something he never thought he’d do in a million years. Trepidation warred with excitement as he put on the items he was handed. As the blindfold was slid over his eyes and the ball gag stuck between his lips, he knew he was in for the ride of his life. 

With his eyes covered and the gag in his mouth, he had never felt so vulnerable. It was a strange sensation for someone like him; a man always in control. He was led into another room and settled into place, his arms cuffed over his head and his legs spread, cuffs around his ankles holding him in place. He knew he was on full display to anyone in the room. It was both embarrassing and strangely exhilarating. 

The silence was unnerving, as was the anticipation. He had absolutely no idea what was going to happen to him. When he’d heard of the exhibition at Crimson, he’d signed up, answered a few questions and now here he was. He knew Crimson was more than just a club, he just had no idea it went this far. And now, he was in the middle of a bondage exhibition; something he’d never done before. 

“Are you ready, kitten?”

The dulcet tones of Crimson’s owner purred next to his ear, a gust of warm breath making him inhale sharply. A finger dragged down his chest, fingernail scratching over his skin. When said finger flicked over his flaccid cock, he whined. 

“Tonight you’re at our mercy, hmm? If you want us to quit at any time, what is your signal?”

He straightened the index finger on his right hand and curled it twice.

“Excellent.”

With that, no further words were spoken. Instead, touch; fleeting touches over his exposed skin, brushing over nerve endings he didn’t even know he had. He grumbled under his gag, his hands closing into fists as those touches skimmed down over the sensitive flesh behind his knees, over his inner thighs, up along the divots of his hip bones. He twitched when those fingers brushed over his cock again, brushing over the sensitive head. 

Inside his head he still had the faculties to wonder what he looked like to anyone watching. He’d participated in the bondage scene before, back when he was first experimenting with sex and figuring out what he liked. He’d always been on the dominating side, not having a submissive bone in his body. To be on the other side was an experience. He knew he had an exhibitionist kink, but knowing just how on display he was, his every reaction clear to anyone watching; it turned him on even more.  
His flaccid cock twitched, blood beginning to flow south. The idea that people could see his excitement made him want to squirm. Being confined had never been a thing for him, but the way he felt in that moment made him reconsider. The feeling of helplessness mixed with the forbidden excitement was almost more than his mind could handle. 

Fingers wrapping around the base of his semi-hard cock had him inhaling sharply, his head arching back against the wall. The grip was snug without being uncomfortable and the feeling of those fingers sliding up his cock made him whimper under the gag. It felt so good, the sensation making him feel slightly lightheaded. Not being able to see just heightened it more, making him bite into the gag, his jaw clenching tight. 

He wanted to beg, to plead for whomever it was stroking his cock to go faster, to do something. His hips moved without thought, rocking up as much as he could, chasing after sensation. He could hear breathing close to his ear, the sound harsh. His head turned, wanting to feel some sort of connection to the person tormenting him. A hand caressing his cheek, made him keen, the connection he desperately needed centering him. 

“You are so beautiful, pet; your pretty cock hard for the whole room to see. Does it turn you on knowing you’re on display?”

The voice murmuring in his ear was unknown to him, the voice a deeper tenor than he was expecting. The timbre made him shiver. It was the first time in his life that a voice turned him on. He’d always been more about sight than sound, but he wasn’t complaining. 

As the voice continued murmuring dirty words in his ear, the grip around his cock tightened; the stroking beginning in earnest. If he could speak, he’d be swearing a blue streak. It felt so good; too good. He couldn’t control the whimpers that escaped his throat, muffled though they were by the ball gag. 

The hand on his cheek was moved, making him whine. He missed that connection immediately, his focus switching back to the hand sliding up and down his cock. The grip was perfect tightening around the head on every up glide, except that the pace was almost glacial. Every movement was there to tantalize, not to get him off. 

“You’re so good for me. Will you cum for me? Can you do that for me?”

Sanghyuk wanted to cry. It was his choice to be in this position, but the torment he was going through was more than he expected. He didn’t expect to find someone who seemed to understand his body better than he did. The hand around his cock disappeared, making his head smack back against the wall in desperation. Why would someone do this to him? 

A finger slicked with lube brushed against his ass, making his hips twitch from the unexpected sensation. It circled his hole, slicking him up before the tip slid inside. Sanghyuk hissed, the intrusion something he was definitely not used to. 

“You’re doing so good. Your cock is so hard for me. I can feel how tight you are. Have you ever been fucked or do you usually do the fucking? Hmm?”

Sanghyuk shook his head, unintelligible mutters escaping around the gag. The finger slid in incrementally, the slide smooth from all of the lube. He could feel how his hole clenched and then loosened around the finger, the intrusion not so much an intrusion anymore. 

“Mmm…”

“Feel good? I wish you could see how beautiful you look as you take me. I wonder how you’d take my cock.”

Sanghyuk’s teeth clenched tighter around the gag, wanting nothing more than to tear it out and kiss the breath out of the man tormenting him. He wanted to hear him whimper on his tongue, not be in this position where he had no power or control. If he were free, the tables would be completely turned. He wondered what his tormentor would do if that were the case.

A second finger joined the first, making him feel unbearably full. If two fingers did this to him, what would a cock do to him? A high-pitched moan floated in the air between them, a warm chuckle his reward.

“Good boy, pet. You’re so pretty. God, I want to see you writhing on my cock. I want to fuck you right here for everyone to see you are mine. Fuck!”

Sanghyuk shook his head, not sure if he was acquiescing or saying hell no. It was all muddled up in his head, making him whine under his breath. The fingers inside of him slid out, only to push back in, a third finger joining. This time, he felt a jolt of pain down his spine, the stretch more than he thought he could take. 

“Shh…take a deep breath, pet. Just relax for me. This will feel so good for you, I promise. Can you relax for me?”

Sanghyuk took a deep breath in through his nose, hoping his tormentor’s words were true. At least they held still as he did his best to relax. After a few deep breaths, he felt his muscles relax, the sting slowly receding. 

“Good boy.”

The fingers inside of him slid out until the tips caught on his rim before sliding back in just as slowly. He grunted, but not in discomfort. It felt good; more than good, it felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. The sensation was almost too much, his body screaming for release.   
He heard a click and then his legs were free. His legs were hitched up, wrapping around trim hips. The fingers slid out of him before he felt the head of a cock brushing over the crack of his ass. He’d agreed to penetration in the questionnaire, but now he was questioning his sanity. He knew that his partner was wearing protection, since that had been one of the stipulations, but this was more intimate than even he could have expected. 

As his partner continued to tease him, running the head of his cock back and forth without entering him, he wanted to curse. Smack him just to stop this torment. When his partner finally slid inside, he let out a deep, heartfelt sigh, the relief almost overwhelming. 

His partner was taking utmost care with him, waiting until his body was ready before beginning to thrust slowly. The glide of his partner’s cock was smooth, catching just right as it was pulled out to the tip and then thrust back in. Warm hands on his hips, holding him in place as the thrusts deepened. He could feel the muscles rolling under his thighs, the control his partner had over his every movement. 

Hands slid from his hips to cup his ass, canting his hips up to change the angle. With the next thrust in, the tip of his partner’s cock brushed over something that made him see stars in his blackened world. He inhaled, drool escaping from the confines of his mouth, pooling around the gag. Swallowing was beyond him, his tongue pushing against the gag as he fought against his restraints, wanting to pull his partner closer.

“You feel so good on my cock; the way you tighten around me. You want to cum, don’t you, pet?”

Whimpers escaped him, the way his partner’s cock kept brushing over his prostate making tears gather at the corner of his eyes. The thrusts of his partner went deeper, harder as they got closer to their own climax. Sanghyuk wrapped his legs tighter around his partner’s hips, pulling him as close as he could. His hands were clenched in tight fists as he pulled at his restraints. He wanted to grab hold of his partner, pull them close, tangle his fingers in their hair. Instead he was writhing on their cock like a slut, his body just this side of cumming.

“Oh, fuck!”

The long drawn out hiss was followed by the feel of warmth as his partner came deep inside of him, filling up the condom. Sanghyuk followed right behind him, his body tensing as he came untouched all over his stomach. Harsh breaths hot against his neck as his partner leaned his full weight against him, body trembling as they caught their breath. 

“You were so good for me, pet. Look at you; you’re so dirty for me.”

A soft grunt as his partner pulled out, gentle hands shifting his legs so that they’d bear his weight. Prying as the gag was removed from between his lips, a thumb swiping over his lower lip, removing the spit that had accumulated. A soft kiss pressed to his lips before the warmth was gone, leaving him shivering and discombobulated. 

A click as his hands were freed, fingers chafing his wrists to restore blood flow. When he could feel his fingers again, he lifted a hand and removed the blindfold, blinking to bring the room into focus. The owner of Crimson stood in front of him, a slight smile on his face. 

“You did so well. You were beautiful to watch come undone.”

“Where is he?”

“Your partner?”

“Yeah.”

“He left.”

Sanghyuk shook his head, his hand coming up to cup his throbbing head. A headache was sprouting behind his eyes, making him swear under his breath.

“What do you mean he left?”

“He left. Bolted from the room like the demons from hell were on his tail.”

Sanghyuk let out a heavy sigh.

“Can you help me back to the room? I need to put on some clothes.”

He was led to the room he’d entered from, bowing his head to keep from seeing the other occupants of the room. His head was too full and too foggy for him to concentrate. All he wanted was to go home and sleep it all off. 

Once dressed he left as quietly as he’d arrived, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. There was no way he could face any scrutiny right now, not after what had happened. He felt completely out of control of himself and it terrified him. As someone who had always prided himself on his control, feeling like this made him squirm. 

He got home with no one paying him any mind and stumbled into the bathroom to take a hot shower. He could still smell the musky, slightly spicy aftershave of his partner, the scent tormenting him. He scrubbed himself raw, reaching between his legs to wash away any traces of the past hour. He had no one but himself to blame for this. Another one of his cockamamie adventures that had blown up in his face. Why was he so reckless? Why did he never think of the consequences before jumping into something half-assed? It was like he had no sense of self preservation and boy had it come back to bite him in the ass.

After his shower he dressed in a pair of boxers and collapsed on his bed, his arms crossing under his head as he contemplated the ceiling. What was he going to tell the guys when he limped into work tomorrow? And he knew he’d be limping. His legs still felt weak and his ass was sore. But it was a good soreness; a sign of a good fucking.

“Aish,” he groaned as he rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head, wishing he could hide from the real world, even if just for a short moment. 

The next morning, as predicted, he stumbled into work, a pronounced limp announcing his previous day’s adventures. Wonsik looked up from a sketch he was doing, his eyebrow cocked in question, before a smirk crossed his lips. Sanghyuk shook his head and held up his hand.

“Don’t say it.”

“What? I wasn’t going to say a word.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I was just going to say you look like you had a good time. That or you got your ass kicked. But if we’re going by the limp, I’d say you got your brains fucked out. Am I close?”

“I seriously hate you right now.”

He sat down in his chair, wincing as muscles protested his movements. 

“Mm…this is payback for all your snark when it comes to me and Namjoon. Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

Sanghyuk let out a sigh and waved his hand.

“He is your soulmate, Wonsik. I’m allowed to pick on you two. You’re so saccharine sweet that you’re nauseating.”

“So, who was he?”

“Does it matter?”

Wonsik got up and walked over to him, his hand coming out to grasp Sanghyuk’s wrist.

“I think it matters more than you thought.”

“What?”

Wonsik lifted his hand and turned his wrist over. Clear as day was a name that hadn’t been there the day before, not that he’d noticed anyway.

“Oh, fuck me.”

“I think they already did.”

 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk's soulmate scrambles to find him. He makes a deal with the devil while searching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun

It wasn’t often that Jung Hoseok was taken aback, especially by his own actions, but as he stumbled out of Crimson, his body trembling in delayed reaction, he realized he’d taken things a bit too far. That was an understatement of epic proportions, if he was being completely honest with himself. He wrapped his hoodie tighter around his middle, his fingers shaking. What the hell had he done? 

He was one of the most cautious people he’d ever met, his every move mapped out for himself ahead of time. To do something like he’d done was so completely out of character that it scared him. He’d just fucked a random stranger in front of other people. What the fuck? Inside of his car, he collapsed forward, his head on the steering wheel as he struggled to get himself under control. 

“Take a deep breath, Hoseok. Holy shit, take a deep breath.”

He could feel the panic bubbling up into his throat, his chest constricting. He lifted a hand, rubbing tight circles over his heart, wishing he could take back the last hour of his life. It wasn’t often that he had panic attacks anymore, but this situation called for one. 

How had he even found himself in this position? His friend Taehyung had told him about Crimson; about its reputation as not just a club. He’d gone out of curiosity, meeting Taehyung and his current squeeze for a drink. When he’d seen the banner over the entrance announcing the bondage exhibition, something in him had taken over. He’d stepped inside and seen the setup, that dark, twisted spark he usually hid deep inside rearing its ugly head. And when that beautiful, built naked man had been lead out, the blindfold covering his eyes, he’d snapped. 

And God, had it been a thing of beauty. The way the man had writhed on his cock, the helpless noises he’d made behind that gag would haunt him for the rest of his life. He’d come so prettily, his ass tightening so snugly around his cock that it had made him lose his breath. 

Sitting up, he scrubbed his hands over his face before turning the key and starting the car. As he drove to his apartment, he made sure the stereo was blasted to a deafening level, drowning out his thoughts. He had all of the windows down, the cool night air slapping him in the face as he drove. 

It was as he was locking up his car and trudging up the steps that he looked down at his wrist, something catching his eye. The black script with “Han Sanghyuk” was as clear as day on his wrist. His already weak legs went out from underneath him as he sunk to the ground, his hand coming up to cup his mouth. He had to swallow hard, the bile trying to force its way up his throat. This wasn’t happening.

The next morning when the sun was rising over the horizon, Hoseok was curled up in his bed, his fingers rubbing absent circles around the name on his wrist. He’d found his soulmate in the most unlikely of places and he couldn’t wrap his brain around it. He didn’t even know how to find the man and wasn’t even sure he wanted to. How had he gotten himself into this situation? He was horrified at himself and his actions. How could he do something so completely out of character?

The sound of his front door slamming open had him sitting up, shoving a hand through his hair. Taehyung stumbled into the bedroom, his hair in disarray and a rather impressive string of hickeys circling his neck and collarbones.

“Hoseok!”

Hoseok let out a hefty sigh before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

“Yes, Tae?”

“Where did you disappear to last night? After that rather impressive display of your sexual prowess, you missed out on the insanity.”

“Insanity?”

“Orgy of fucking epic proportions. My ass is so sore, but it was so worth it! I don’t think I’ve ever cum that many times in one go.”

“I didn’t need to know that, Tae.”

He scrubbed his hands through his hair before stumbling into the bathroom to splash water over his face. He took the towel Taehyung handed him and ran it over his face, before looking at his friend. Tae grinned at him, that familiar boxy grin endearing in his otherwise sexed out expression. Hoseok shook his head and went back into the bedroom.

“You look like hell, Hoseok. What happened?”

Hoseok didn’t say anything, just lifted his arm, twisting his wrist so the name on his wrist was clear. 

“Holy shit! You found your soulmate? Was it the guy you fucked?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

“What do you think? Yes, it was the guy I fucked. I’m so screwed.”

“Why are you screwed? Dude, you found your soulmate! I thought you’d be thrilled when or if you ever met them. Instead you’re hiding in your bedroom like you’re terrified.”

“It’s because I am terrified, Tae. He’s my soulmate and he has no idea who I am.”

“You should have stuck around. Introduced yourself and then taken him home with you.”

Hoseok let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

“I don’t know what to do, Taehyung.”

Taehyung sat down on the bed beside him and slung a companionable arm around his shoulders. 

“Go back to Crimson. Talk to the owner. Show him your wrist. I’m sure he’d answer your questions if he knows the guy is your soulmate.”

“Can it be that easy?”

“It’s up to you to find out, Hoseok.”

Taehyung let himself out shortly thereafter, leaving Hoseok to take a shower and get dressed. Once dressed he decided to take Taehyung’s advice and go back to Crimson where everything had gone to hell. It was barely noon when he parked in the parking lot and went to the front door. As he pulled open the door and stepped inside, it was like he was walking into a totally different building. Gone was the bondage gear and mood music. Now it looked like what it was; a club before business hours. A man was wiping down tables and putting down chairs, while a lone bartender stood behind the bar counting out the till. Hoseok stood in the shadows watching before psyching himself up and stepping into the main room. The bartender glanced up, an eyebrow cocking up in question.

“Can I help you?”

Hoseok ran a nervous hand through his hair, before speaking.

“I’d like to speak to the owner?”

“I’m sorry, but he’s unavailable outside of normal business hours.”

Hoseok bit his lip, looking down at the floor as the disappointment flowed through him. He’d been hoping to do this easily, but this was turning out more difficult than he’d thought. But he was determined. He needed to find this man that Fate had deemed fit to be his. And a stubborn bartender was not going to keep him from talking to the owner, damn it. With that thought, he stepped forward, placing his hands flat on the bar and leaning forward.

“You will go tell your boss that if he’s not here in five minutes, I’m going to go to him myself.”

The bartender’s head reared back, his mouth dropping open in affront.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Did you just threaten me?”

“Take it as you'd like.”

He let out a deep sigh and tried to smile.

“Look, I’m not doing this to be an asshole. It’s just…I need to talk to him, okay?”

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re expecting, but I’m not going to go get my boss just because you’re demanding I do so. You’re definitely not my boss.”

Hoseok knew he had to take drastic measures to get this man to help him. He held out his left arm and turned his wrist over so the script there was clear.

“I found my soulmate here last night. I don’t know who he is other than this name on my wrist and I need answers. I know you probably think I’m a demanding asshole, but I’ve been up all night feeling like my life is over and I would really like to get things back on the right track. Please, help me.”

“Oh, shit! Why didn’t you say so? Give me a second, yeah?”

Without waiting for an answer the bartender hurried away, leaving Hoseok staring after him bemusedly. Tapping his fingers nervously on the bar, he waited impatiently for the bartender to come back with the owner. 

“Hongbin, I went to sleep at nine. I don’t care if someone found their fucking soulmate last night. I’m tired and you’re pissing me off.”

The bartender came back, the owner following behind him, looking slightly worse for wear, his hair in disarray. Hoseok straightened up, rubbing his hands nervously over his thighs. The owner stopped when he saw him, pushing a hand through his hair and pasting a very fake smile to his lips.

“I understand you wanted to speak to me?”

Hoseok bowed deeply before standing straight and smiling.

“Thank you for seeing me. I apologize profusely for bothering you, but this is important.”

“You found your soulmate.”

“Yes.”

“I was there when you met him, you know. Your display for the exhibition was exquisite. Now I understand why.”

“Can you help me find him?”

The owner looked at him closely, his gaze hooded and dark as he scanned over his face. Hoseok did his best to not look as nervous and nauseated as he felt. Something in his expression must have swayed the owner because he sighed and beckoned for him to follow.

“Come with me.”

Hoseok followed as he was led back the way the owner had come, down a long hallway to a closed door. The owner typed a code into the door and pushed it open, gesturing for him to precede him. He stepped inside, realizing he was in the owner’s private office as he sat and waited. The owner sat down behind his desk and leaned back in his seat, his hands clasped over his stomach.

“Now, tell me exactly why I should help you?”

“Have you met your soulmate yet?”

“I cannot say I’ve had the pleasure, no.”

Hoseok looked down at his wrist, his fingers brushing softly over the name etched there. 

“It’s a very strange feeling to realize you’ve met the person Fate has chosen for you, only to let them slip through your fingers before you even know who they were. It’s even stranger to realize you’ve shared an intimate moment with that person.”

“In front of others.”

“Yes, in front of others. Sir, you have to understand, what happened last night is not something I would normally do. I stepped outside of my comfort zone and this is the result. I don’t know whether to be relieved or horrified by this.”

“Maybe a combination of both?”

Hoseok nodded.

“All right. First of all, please stop referring to me as sir. My name is Hakyeon. Secondly, I will help you...for a price.”

“What does that mean?”

Hakyeon smiled at him. This time, the smile was real. There was also a hint of mischief in this smile that filled Hoseok with trepidation.

“What that means is I will help you find your soulmate, but in return, you owe me.”

“What do I owe you?”

“I don’t know yet. When I do, I will call in my marker.”

Hoseok bit his lip as he thought about it, before nodding.

“Fine. I will owe you one.”

“Excellent!”

Hoseok blew out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, the relief making him slightly lightheaded. 

“So, do you know who my soulmate is?”

“Yes, I do! In fact, he’s a regular here. Not in the scene; last night was a rarity. But he comes regularly to dance.”

“I know his name, obviously, but nothing else.”

Hakyeon picked up a pen and scribbled something down on a piece of paper before handing it over.

“Here.”

Hoseok took the piece of paper and looked down, eyebrow cocking when he saw the address.

“What’s this?”

“His place of business.”

“Oh…thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, is that enough?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Please leave. I’m going back to bed. Just remember, you owe me.”

Hoseok stood up and bowed in thanks.

“Thank you, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon waved dismissively.

“You’ll thank me later when I call in my marker. Now go.”

Hoseok bowed again before leaving. As he strode down the hallway his fingers clenched tight around the paper in his hand. Now he knew where his soulmate worked, but what was he supposed to do with that information? Was he supposed to just randomly show up? He wanted to flail and scream, but he held it back. When he stepped out into the main bar, the bartender perked up when he saw him.

“How did it go?”

He held up the piece of paper.

“I got an address.”

“Good! I’m sorry about earlier. My boss is rather cranky when he’s woken up early.”

“I could see that. Thank you again for your help.”

“No problem. Good luck!”

“Thank you.”

Hoseok hurried outside the club, his focus on the address he held clutched in his hand. It was only a few blocks away and his curiosity was eating him alive. Looking up at the storefront for After Dark Tattoos he had to snort under his breath. Of course his soulmate worked at a tattoo parlor. Of course he did. Why was he even surprised? Yesterday might have been a blur of physical sensations, but he remembered the tattoos that covered his soulmate’s body, the piercings in interesting and unexpected places. He shivered at the thought. God, his soulmate was hot. 

He gave himself a mental slap, trying to snap himself out of it. This was important! This would make or break them. Yes, he was being melodramatic, but he just had this awful feeling that if he screwed this up, it would ruin everything. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, doing his best to bring his raging emotions under control. 

Steeling himself, he pushed the door to After Dark open and stepped inside. What he saw was unexpected. He’d never stepped foot inside of a tattoo parlor before and had no idea what one was supposed to look like, but he wasn’t seeing what he thought he’d see. Instead of dark and dingy, the lighting was bright, the walls were painted a light teal and the accents were all black and chrome. Flash decorated the walls and metal blasted from the speakers. 

He stood hesitantly in the doorway, nibbling on his lower lip as he looked around. A man, hair dyed an intense shade of cobalt blue, eyes lighting up with a smile when he spotted Hoseok standing in the doorway.

“Welcome to After Dark. Are you looking to get a tattoo or a piercing?”

“Um…I’m…actually I’m looking for Han Sanghyuk. Is he here?”

“Hyuk? Yeah, he’s in the back. Let me go get him.”

“Thank you.”

The man nodded and headed to the back of the building. Hoseok stood, fingers twisting nervously at his waist as he waited. A commotion as the man came back, Sanghyuk behind him, a whine coming from his lips.

“You’re bothering me during my break. Couldn’t this wait?”

“You’re being rude, Hyuk. The man asked for you. I’d be a bad boss if I didn’t drag you out here.”

“You’re not my boss, Wonsik, we’re partners, asshat.”

“Manners, man, manners!”

“Fuck you!”

Hoseok watched this interaction, his eyebrows arched up as high as they would go. This was his soulmate? Oh, God! 

The man shoved Sanghyuk forward, gesturing towards Hoseok.

“Here he is.”

Sanghyuk shook his head and turned his attention on Hoseok.

“Yeah, can I help you?”

“Um…hi.”

Hoseok watched as Sanghyuk’s mouth dropped open and then closed, making him look like a fish gasping for air.

“Holy…fuck. It’s you.”

“Yeah.”

“What? How did you find me?”

“Does it matter?”

Wonsik looked back and forth between the two of them, a look of confusion on his face. When it connected, he gasped.

“Holy shit! You’re his soulmate!”

 

*To Be Continued*


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk & his soulmate do their best to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two kill me. Sanghyuk is a bonehead.

Sanghyuk sat across from his soulmate, his fingers tapping the table nervously. The silence was unnerving, neither of them saying a word in the last twenty minutes. After Wonsik had so boisterously announced their relationship at the studio, he’d pushed them to leave, telling them they needed to talk. That was twenty minutes ago and they’d yet to say a word. 

He let out a sigh and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. This was ridiculous. They were soulmates for God’s sake. If they couldn’t think of small talk, they were screwed before they even had a chance to begin. 

“So…tell me about yourself.”

His soulmate looked up from where he’d been contemplating the table, a look of surprise on his face before it cleared.

“Uh…what would you like to know?”

"Your age, what you do for a living, whatever?"

“I’m twenty-nine, a dancer and own my own dance studio.”

“Twenty-eight and co-own After Dark with two of my best friends.”

“So I’m older than you.”

“Yes.”

“Does that bother you?”

“That you’re older than me? No…should it?”

Hoseok shrugged, a slight smile on his lips.

“Depends on if you like older men or not.”

Sanghyuk snorted.

“Dude, you’re a year older than me. If we were talking ten years, then I’d probably have a different reaction.”

“You’re not what I expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, after last night…I guess I expected you to be more…submissive?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Oh, hell no! No, this whole thing is just so bizarre, you know? What happened last night is so out of character for me. I’m still not sure this isn’t all a dream.”

Sanghyuk reached over the table and pinched Hoseok’s arm lightly.

“Does that feel real enough to you?”

Hoseok rubbed his hand over the spot Sanghyuk had pinched and smiled.

“Yeah, it feels real. How do you feel about all of this?”

“That you’re my soulmate? Honestly, I don’t know. I guess I’m still in shock that it even happened at all. What about you?”

Hoseok chuckled softly under his breath.

“I’ve spent my whole life dreaming about my soulmate. I had it all planned out. How we would meet, how we would fall in love, how everything would happen down to the last detail. I wasn’t planning on meeting them at a bondage exhibition in a club of all things.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“I don’t know yet. Are you?”

“I don’t know yet.”

They smiled at each other, the awkwardness finally easing. The conversation began in earnest from that point forward, the topics staying neutral and more a general “getting to know you” vibe. By the time they said their goodbyes, Sanghyuk was feeling a bit more optimistic about the whole thing. Hoseok still wasn’t what he’d expected, but he had a feeling he hadn’t seen the real man yet. The man he’d just said goodbye to and the one who fucked him senseless were like complete opposites and it was a bit hard to wrap his mind around. 

As he walked back to the studio to finish up the day, his thoughts were lost in the man…Jung Hoseok…that Fate had decided was his. What had he discovered about the man? He knew he had a smile that would light up any room. He knew he was rather particular about things. He’d watched him complain about the coffee he’d ordered to the barista who’d made it, not satisfied until it was exactly what he wanted. He knew that Hoseok was dedicated to his craft; that music and dance was his absolute passion in his life. He liked that dedication, but at the same time, it was a bit intimidating.

“So, how did it go?”

He looked up from his thoughts as he walked into After Dark to see Wonsik smiling at him, a look of anticipation on his face. He shrugged and walked over to his station, dumping his hoodie in the seat. He knew he was being a brat by not telling Wonsik about his first meeting with his soulmate, but he honestly didn’t know what to say. 

“Sanghyuk!”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Wonsik glaring at him, his arms akimbo.

“What?”

“Dude, how did it go? You’re not saying anything, so it was either a complete disaster or sheer perfection. So which one was it?”

“I don’t know, Wonsik. We spent the first twenty minutes at the café being stupidly awkward. And then we talked a bit.”

“So what do you think of him?”

“He’s nice,” he said with a shrug. “He’s a dancer. Owns his own studio. He seems a little straight-laced, but overall he’s a nice enough guy.”

“Your soulmate is nice? Well…that’s nice.”

“Of all the things I thought my soulmate would be “nice” wasn’t one of them. It’s not that nice is a bad thing, but it’s…kind of boring.”

“Were you expecting some kind of adventure? Jesus, Sanghyuk, your need for adventure is going to come back and bite you in the ass. It was your first meeting! You can’t expect it to be perfect, you know.”

Sanghyuk flopped in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

“It’s not that I want adventure, it’s…I don’t know how to explain it without sounding like a complete ass.”

Wonsik stared down at him for a minute before walking forward and clasping his wrist in his hand. He pulled him to his feet and dragged him down the hall to the break room. 

“Sit down and spit it out, Sanghyuk.”

“I didn’t tell you how we met, Wonsik.”

“He fucked your brains out which is why you were limping this morning. So, what’s the problem?”

“That’s exactly the problem! He did fuck my brains out and I thought when I saw his name on my wrist that he’d be this…intense, adventurous person who’d take me for a ride. Instead, he’s…nice.”

Wonsik sat down across from him, running an agitated hand over his face.

“I’m lost here. Why is that a bad thing, again?”

“I don’t want nice in my life, Wonsik! I want adventure! I want to feel passion! I want…”

“You want to lose yourself in them?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Sanghyuk, sometimes you boggle my mind.”

“What?”

“How do I say this? Adventure is great with a fling. Adventure is…exhilarating. But in the long term? Adventure would make your life a living hell.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You need stability in your life, Sanghyuk. You always dive headfirst into these situations without thinking. You need someone to do the thinking for you.”

“I’m not an idiot, Wonsik. Yeah, I might jump into things sometimes, but I’m smart enough to not let it rule my life.”

Wonsik stared at him for the longest time before leaning forward, his elbows on the table and his expression intense.

“Tell me the last time you really thought your actions through before jumping into it. If you can tell me a moment in time where you did, I’ll back off and let you make an ass of yourself.”

Sanghyuk thought about it for a minute, doing his best to think of something he could say. When he drew a blank he shrugged.

“So I’m reckless! Who isn’t?”

“But you’re always reckless, Sanghyuk. Always. In all the years I’ve known you I’ve never seen you be cautious about anything. And since this is the most important decision of your life, I really, really want you to think this over, okay? Don’t just jump to conclusions about this man. He was chosen for you for a reason.”

“What if this was all a mistake and he wasn’t meant for me at all? I mean, can you honestly see the two of us together? Because he is so not my type.”

“Do you have a type? I’ve seen you fuck anything that moves, Sanghyuk.”

“You make me sound like I don’t have standards.”

“You do: tall, dark and stupid. As long as they bend over for you, they’re fuckable. This time you were the one who was fucked, in more ways than one.”

“I think that’s the thing that’s bothering me the most.”

“What? That you were the one on the receiving end this time?”

“It’s that he fucked me so well. It was like he knew my body better than I do. And then to meet him and see he’s nothing like I thought he’d be. It bothers me.”

Wonsik snickered softly and reached over to pat his arm.

“He’s your soulmate, Sanghyuk. Even if you’ve never met before, there’s still a connection there. The same thing happened to me when I met Namjoon. He knew me better than I knew myself and it’s still that way. It’s what being a soulmate is all about.”

“I don’t know what to do, Wonsik.”

Wonsik sighed and reached out to pat his arm.

“If he contacts you again, meet up with him. You’ve known each other for a day and a half, if that. You can’t expect things to be perfect right away. If that’s your expectation, you’re a moron.”

“You’re not helping me, Wonsik.”

“Sanghyuk, I say this with six years of friendship with you under my belt; grow up, hmm? If you throw this away because of your need for adventure, I give up on you.”

“Fuck you.”

Sanghyuk received a smack to the back of his head in retaliation before Wonsik left him to sit alone in the break room with his thoughts. He hadn’t lied when he told Wonsik he’d expected something more. It wasn’t that Hoseok wasn’t a good guy. He might not know him well, but he could see it. It was just that they didn’t seem to be remotely compatible. Maybe he was grasping at straws because he’d never really wanted a soulmate to begin with and was looking for every reason why they shouldn’t be together. Wonsik was probably right in telling him to grow up. He was twenty-eight years old and still had trouble remembering that he was an adult.

He’d always been the one to do stupid things because he thought he was adventurous. He’d sky-dived, scuba-dived, ran with the bulls in Pamplona, pursued men who were known to be dangerous; it was like he had no sense of self-preservation. Taekwoon and Wonsik had gotten him out of some tight squeezes in his life. There were times when he wondered why they were still friend with him. It wasn’t like he’d made it easy for them.

He let out a sigh and stood up. The day was half through and he needed to concentrate on work. He could figure this all out later.

 

*Four Months Later*

 

Sanghyuk sat in his station, tapping a pen against a sketch he’d been staring at for the last twenty minutes. Hoseok was supposed to be picking him up soon and they were planning on having dinner. The last four months had passed by quickly, which still surprised him. Time might have passed quickly, but his relationship was going at a snail’s pace which was mostly his fault. Hoseok had been nothing but understanding and patience personified. He knew that patience could only go so far though and felt somewhat guilty that he was dragging it out like he was. 

He tossed the sketch aside and stood up, stretching his arms over his head, his hand coming down to scratch at his stomach. It was late and he was tired, but he looked forward to seeing Hoseok. He would never admit it out loud, but he’d become fond of the man. Every time they were together, he knew they would have a good time together. But, for the life of him, he couldn’t seem to let it go past that first step. They hadn’t even had their first kiss yet, which was ridiculous. Even he could admit that this whole thing was ridiculous. 

“Hoseok on his way?”

He glanced over at Taekwoon, who was looking up at him from his spot at the sketching table.

“Yeah, he should be here shortly.”

“Have a good time, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Sanghyuk?”

“What?”

“Nothing. Have a good night.”

Before Sanghyuk could say anything, the door opened and Hoseok stepped inside, a smile on his face.

“Greetings!”

“Hey, Hoseok. I’ll be ready in just a sec.”

Hoseok waved at him before settling down in the waiting area, his hands crossing on his lap. Sanghyuk hurried back to the break room and gathered up his bag before wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulling on his jacket. Fall had reached the city, the weather much cooler and he hated freezing. He slung his bag over his head and jammed his hands in his pockets before going back out to the front.

He stopped when he saw Taekwoon squatting down in front of Hoseok, their voices quiet but the conversation obviously intense. He didn’t know what they were saying, but he knew it had to be about him. His friends had been less than quiet in their frustrations with him and how he was dragging this out. Instead of supporting him, they were supporting Hoseok. He should probably feel betrayed but he knew in this instance that they were right. 

He cleared his throat before stepping forward. Taekwoon straightened from his squatted position with a nod and Hoseok looked up with a smile.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

Hoseok stood up and gestured towards the door with a smile. 

“Let’s get some food. Anything sound good to you?”

Sanghyuk shrugged and shook his head.

“Any food is good right now. Why don’t you choose?”

Hoseok didn’t say anything as he led Sanghyuk out the door towards where his car was parked. He didn’t say a word as they got inside and he turned on the engine. He didn’t say anything through the drive to a restaurant they’d been to before. In fact, he was silent; the only words from his mouth a thank you to the waitress who led them to their table. Sanghyuk waited for him to speak, wanting to hear his voice, but there was nothing. 

The silence lasted until dessert when Sanghyuk couldn’t handle it anymore. As the waitress set down a bowl of patbingsu in from of him he cleared his throat.

“What’s going on, Hoseok?”

Hoseok looked up from the molten chocolate lava in front of him, his eyebrow cocking up.

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t spoken a word to me since we left the studio. Did I do something to piss you off?”

Hoseok set his spoon down with a clatter and sat forward, his hands clasped on the table in front of him.

“Sanghyuk, what are we?”

“What…what do you mean?”

“I mean, what are we? Are we dating? Are we friends? I feel like I’ve been on tenterhooks for the last four months and honestly? I’m kind of sick of it. So, I’m asking, what are we?”

Sanghyuk looked down at his bowl of melting dessert, his teeth biting into his lower lip. How to classify what they were? It was a question he’d been asking himself since they started this. Having the question asked out loud was disconcerting, but he knew he had to answer. If he didn’t…there would be a chance he would be one of those with a tattoo but no soulmate. And now that he had one, he didn’t want to lose them.

“I…don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know? Jesus, Sanghyuk, have I just been wasting my time pursuing this? Should I put it down to a lost cause and walk away? Because honestly? I’m exhausted. I keep feeling like I’m running in circles and getting nowhere when it comes to you and it’s pissing me off.”

“I’m sorry, Hoseok. So sorry that I can’t seem to get my head out of my ass.”

“Why are you so scared? Is it me?”

“God, no! You’ve been nothing short of amazing. I’m just an asshole.”

“Yeah, you kind of are.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“What do you want me to do? I can’t keep doing this and getting nothing out of it. You’re a good guy, Sanghyuk, but are you worth pursuing if you won’t do anything about it?”

Sanghyuk felt his heart stutter in his chest at the words coming from Hoseok’s mouth. He’d fucked it up. Fucked it up to the point where he didn’t know if he’d be able to fix it. But he had to. He had to take that big step forward and do the one thing he’d sworn he’d never do. He had to beg.

“Hoseok, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve made you feel so unsure of yourself, of me, of us these last few months. I…I’ve never done this before. I’ve never let myself be vulnerable around anyone and that you caught me at my most vulnerable? Scares the hell out of me. I don’t know how to handle this.”

“Do you have feelings for me?”

“I feel something for you. I don’t know what that feeling is because I’ve never felt it before, but I do feel something for you.”

Hoseok let out a deep sigh and stood up. He pulled out his wallet and tossed a few bills on the table before walking away, leaving Sanghyuk staring after him, his heart in his mouth. As Hoseok walked farther and farther away, Sanghyuk’s heart thumped harder and harder in his chest. What the fuck was he doing? Why was he letting him walk away? He needed to fix this!

He pushed to his feet, stumbling over his chair as he tossed a few bills on the table to pay his share and ran. He ran outside of the restaurant and down the street where Hoseok had parked. Hoseok’s hand was on the door frame as he started to slide inside, but Sanghyuk wasn’t having that. With a quick move his hands were on Hoseok’s shoulders and he was spinning him around to face him.

“What the fuck?”

“Hoseok, listen to me!”

“Get your hands off me, Sanghyuk! I’m done with this!”

“But I’m not! Look, just…listen to me, please.”

Hoseok shrugged off his hands and slammed the door shut before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m listening.”

Sanghyuk let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Now that he was here he had no idea what to say, but he knew he had to say something, anything, to keep Hoseok there with him.

“Can you take me home? I don’t want to have this conversation for the whole world to hear. I promise, I’ll explain myself, okay?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes but motioned at the car. 

“Get in.”

Sanghyuk hurried around to the passenger side and slid inside, hooking his seatbelt into place. The drive back to his apartment was silent. He couldn’t stop from fidgeting, his fingers rolling the bottom of his t-shirt up and then back down again. He wasn’t able to look at Hoseok, not wanting to see what his expression was like. He was going to be exposing himself in more ways than one once they got back to his apartment and it absolutely terrified him. What kind of reaction would Hoseok have to what he had to say? It wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, but it was one he knew they needed to have. 

Once in his apartment building, he led the way up to his apartment, his fingers still twisted nervously in his shirt. He knew he had a reputation for being a hardass, but putting himself out there and vulnerable scared the shit out of him. He had no idea how he was going to start this conversation, but as he unlocked the door and motioned for Hoseok to precede him, he knew he'd just have to do it.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Hoseok shook his head.

"No, just talk to me, Sanghyuk. Tell me what's so important."

"Can you sit down?"

Hoseok sat down on the couch, watching him as he began to pace. Sanghyuk paced the length of his living room three times before he finally spit out what he wanted to say.

"I know you're annoyed with me and you're more than justified for being pissed off with me. I just ask that you hear me out and if you still want to leave, I won't stop you."

"Just spit it out. You're torturing yourself over there."

"Remember how you said you'd planned everything out when it came to your soulmate?"

"Yeah, I do. You still remember that? I said that four months ago."

"I listen to what you tell me, Hoseok. My parents were soulmates. Met and fell in love within months of their eighteenth birthday. Everything was perfect. Until they got married and had me. Then it all went to hell in a handbasket. My dad got tired of the constant pressure to be something he wasn't and he left. Left on my second birthday. Just disappeared without a word. I watched my mom deal with the emotional backlash of that until she died when I was eighteen. And I swore that I would never, ever let anyone do that to me. I didn't care if I ever found my soulmate. I wanted to avoid that torture. And I had, until I met you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how to tell you that being soulmates scared the hell out of me. That I was terrified that you'd leave me."

"So you sabotaged us before we even had a chance."

"No, because if I had sabotaged us from the beginning, we wouldn't be here right now. I tried not to feel anything because I figured that even if we were soulmates, it didn't mean that I had to fall in love with you."

"Do you love me?"

Sanghyuk stopped in the middle of the living room and looked over to where Hoseok looked up at him, his expression open and caring.

"I don't know. I've never been in love before and don't know how it's supposed to feel. I like you. I like hanging out with you. You're funny and your smile is like sunshine on a cloudy day. But...I don't know if I love you."

Hoseok got to his feet and walked over to him, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders. 

"Oh, Sanghyuk, if you had just been honest with me, we could have moved past this months ago. You've been torturing yourself over something that doesn't have to be that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you something."

"Okay?"

"If you didn't know we were soulmates, would you want anything to do with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You...make me...happy."

"I make you happy?"

"Yes, you make me happy. Whenever I'm stressed out or frustrated, being around you makes me forget about that."

Hoseok chuckled softly, one of his hands sliding up from Sanghyuk's shoulder to cup the back of his head, his fingers threading through the soft hair there. 

"Sanghyuk, I don't know what to do with you."

"What? Hoseok, you're confusing the hell out of me."

Hoseok leaned up, brushing his nose against the tip of his. Sanghyuk's eyes fluttered shut as he felt his soulmate's warm breath against his skin. He could smell that delicious aftershave Hoseok used; the one that had tantalized his senses all those months ago. The feeling of his warmth against his own made him lift his arms, wrapping them around Hoseok's waist. 

"You frustrate the hell out of me and then bare your soul like that to me. Sanghyuk, you may not be in love with me yet, but I'm so deep into you I'm drowning."

Sanghyuk's eyes opened wide as he stared at Hoseok, those beautiful eyes so close to his own. This moment was intimate and sweet, something he wasn't used to. But as Hoseok lifted up, the hand on the back of his neck pushing him forward, he couldn't bring himself to care. The brush of Hoseok's lips over his was more than he could have ever expected. For a first kiss, it was chaste, but it gave him a sense of comfort he'd never experienced before. And as Hoseok pulled him close, snuggling his head into the crook of his neck, he never wanted to let him go.

 

*To Be Continued*


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather...fitting end to their journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty, dirty girl. I'm okay with that.

Hoseok sat in Dope Brew waiting for Sanghyuk to meet him. It had been six months since they’d started this relationship they found themselves in and things were going well. Stupendously well, if he’s being honest with himself. After Sanghyuk finally bared his soul and explained why he was so standoffish, they’d been able to take a big step forward. Now they were more intimate with each other in both actions and voices. They finally talked instead of being awkward with each other.  
Hoseok could say without a doubt that he’d fallen in love with the stubborn man. He still had no idea how Sanghyuk felt about him, but he was content for the moment to let the relationship take its course. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Sanghyuk said as he bent down to brush a kiss over Hoseok’s lips before sitting down across from him. “Have you been waiting a long time?”

“No, I just got here myself. How are you?”

“Exhausted. The shop just keeps getting busier. We’re all at our wits end and need a break, but we’re all too stubborn to hire someone to help us out.”

“You’re going to have to break down sooner rather than later. I’d hate to see any of you collapse from exhaustion.”

Sanghyuk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hoseok winced in sympathy as he looked his soulmate over. Sanghyuk looked like death warmed over if he was being honest. Dark circles under his eyes and his hair was in desperate need of a cut. Hoseok wanted to snuggle him and let him get a good twelve hours of sleep, but their relationship hadn’t progressed that far. 

“You’re right, but we’re hesitant. It took us such a long time to get the shop up and running. Plus, it’s hard to trust people who come in looking like they skulk around in dark alleys.”

“Sanghyuk, you look like you skulk around in dark alleys. Pot calling kettle?”

“Shut up!”

Hoseok snorted and looked over his shoulder to see if he could flag down a server. Once they’d ordered, he sat back with a contented sigh.

“You know, I might have someone you could look at hiring.”

“Oh?”

“He’s a regular at the studio, but he’s an artist and he more than fits your studio’s aesthetic. I can give him your contact information and see if he’d be interested.”

“That’d be great! I’ll talk to Wonsik and Taekwoon. I think it would do us all good to have help. Like you said, we don’t need to end up collapsing from exhaustion.”

Food was served and their conversation turned more casual as they talked about their respective days. Hoseok felt a sense of happiness and contentment flow through his body at the closeness they’d achieved. He wished that Sanghyuk felt comfortable enough with him to have it go further, but he wasn’t going to push. If he had to take himself in hand on a regular basis, it was what he’d do until Sanghyuk was ready. He knew that he could have sex with Sanghyuk any time, but that’s not what he wanted. He wanted there to be the emotional connection that would come when they were both ready. He didn’t want empty promises. He wanted a true romance, which was cheesy as hell, but it was how he felt. After they finished dinner, Hoseok offered to give Sanghyuk a ride home, but Sanghyuk just shook his head and gestured at the chrome and black monster parked out at the curb. The Harley glowed in the streetlights and Hoseok felt a smidgen of jealousy at the look of love on Sanghyuk’s face as he swung a leg over it as they were getting ready to go.

“Hoseok?”

Hoseok glanced at him with his eyebrow cocked up in question.

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight,” Sanghyuk asked, an impish grin crossing his lips.

“You sure you want me to? You might not want to leave.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Hoseok snorted before stepping forward and placing his hand on the nape of Sanghyuk’s neck. He loved how soft the fine hairs were there and he couldn’t help curling his fingers into them. He leaned forward, his lips brushing gently over Sanghyuk’s; barely a tasting, let alone a kiss. The hum that escaped Sanghyuk’s lips sounded like disappointment as Hoseok stepped back.

“You call that a kiss?”

Before Hoseok could form a response, Sanghyuk’s hand had come out to cup the back of his head and pull him close. The kiss that was brushed over his lips was sweet and soft, but the brush of tongue over his lower lip had him gasping. Sanghyuk took the advantage, his tongue slipping between his lips. 

Hoseok’s hand clenched on Sanghyuk’s shoulder before he stepped closer, his legs pressing against the metal of the bike. This was the deepest kiss they’d ever shared and it made his knees weak.   
He pulled back, his chest heaving as he made eye contact with Sanghyuk. He could see the desire in Sanghyuk’s gaze; that and affection, but not the emotion he so desperately wanted to see. He stepped back, his hand sliding down to clasp Sanghyuk’s wrist. He lifted Sanghyuk’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it.

“Go home, Sanghyuk. I’ll see you tomorrow, hmm?”

“Okay. Good night, Hoseok. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

He stepped back onto the curb and watched as Sanghyuk started the bike. With a cheeky salute Sanghyuk pulled away, the roar of the Harley sending shivers down Hoseok’s spine. He wondered what he’d need to do to get a ride.

 

**

 

A week before their one year anniversary of being soulmates, Hoseok stared down at a text on his phone, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

‘Remember that marker? I’m calling it in now. CH’

“Oh…shit.”

Sanghyuk looked up from the couch, his eyebrows cocked up in surprise.

“What?”

“Um…so, remember when I showed up at After Dark the day after?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you ever wonder how I found you?”

“Not really? I thought it was just random and you got lucky.”

“Oh, if only. No, I went to Crimson and asked Cha Hakyeon how to find you.”

“Oh…shit.”

“Yeah and now he’s calling in his marker.”

“You owe Hakyeon? Oh, wow!”

“Yeah and now I’m terrified.”

“I don’t blame you. The man’s ruthless.”

“Which is why I’m terrified.”

“Maybe it’s something harmless?”

“I can only hope.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What else can I do? I’ve got to accept it, Sanghyuk. It’s not like I have a choice.”

“You could change your name and run away, but I’m pretty sure he’d still find you.”

“You’re not helping me, babe.”

Sanghyuk stood up and walked over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Hoseok, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“You say that now.”

Sanghyuk leaned forward and brushed his lips over Hoseok’s forehead.

“You’re worrying too much.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Well…yeah.”

Hoseok smacked Sanghyuk’s chest lightly before leaning against him, his arms wrapping around Sanghyuk’s waist. 

“You’re not helping me, Sanghyuk.”

“If I could, I would take your place, Hoseok. You don’t need to be scared.”

It was moments like this when Sanghyuk would say things that made Hoseok able to handle the fact that Sanghyuk still hadn’t told him he loved him. He knew that Sanghyuk cared for him; it was obvious in everything he did to and for him. He’d finally broken down and allowed them to be intimate, their sex life more than enough to make him happy. He couldn’t hold back anymore; needed that physical connection if he couldn’t have the emotional. He just wished that Sanghyuk trusted him enough to love him. He knew he would just have to wait it out.

“Maybe it won’t be bad. I’ll just keep telling myself that until he tells me what I owe him.”

Sanghyuk squeezed him close, his chin resting on top of Hoseok’s head. They stood like that until Hoseok’s tummy growled, letting him know he needed to make something to eat. He pulled back and smiled at Sanghyuk.

“You’re staying over for dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Hoseok nodded and went into the kitchen to put something together. As he worked he heard Sanghyuk puttering around in the living room. When the meal was ready, he carried the pot into the small dining area, stopping in his tracks when he saw what waited for him. Sanghyuk had lit candles and stood beside his chair, his arms clasped behind his back. 

“You’re getting romantic on me, Sanghyuk. Should I be worried,” he asked as he stepped forward to set the pot down. 

“I can’t be romantic for you?”

Hoseok leaned over and kissed him gently before sitting down.

“That’s not what I meant. You’re always doing sweet things for me, Sanghyuk. I’m just not used to you doing anything with a romantic bent. But, I like it.”

“Good.”

Sanghyuk dug into his food, leaving Hoseok staring at him, his chopsticks held loose in his hand. He wasn’t sure how to take the way Sanghyuk was acting around him. He could be hopeful and say he thought just maybe that Sanghyuk loved him, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. As confident as he seemed to be, when it came to Sanghyuk he was floundering and he hated it. There were times he wished being soulmates allowed him to be able to read Sanghyuk’s mind because it would make things a lot easier and make him doubt himself a lot less. At the same time, it was an adventure to try to decipher the little things. With a sigh he tightened his grip on his chopsticks and leaned forward to scoop up some food. He wouldn’t dwell on it, not tonight, when he had Cha Hakyeon to worry about.

Three days later he walked into Crimson long before normal business hours. Hongbin stood behind the bar, a cloth in his hand as he cleaned glasses. He perked up when he saw Hoseok walk in.

“Ah, I remember you! Did you find your soulmate?”

“Yes, yes, I did. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“You’re very welcome. What can I do for you today?”

“I’ve got a meeting with Hakyeon. He’s expecting me this time.”

Hongbin laughed and motioned at one of the seats in front of the bar.

“Go ahead and sit down. I’ll get him for you.”

Hoseok sat down and waited as Hongbin disappeared into the back. This time when he came back, Hakyeon wasn’t bitching like he had the last time Hoseok had been there. Instead, he was dressed and ready for their meeting.

“Ah, you’re here! Follow me.”

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel. Hoseok stood up and followed him to his office. Hakyeon sat down at his desk and motioned for him to sit down. He did, his hands clasped in his lap.

“So! You owe me.”

“Yes.”

“Are you ready to pay me back?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent!”

When Hakyeon rubbed his hands together, a look of glee crossing his face, Hoseok wanted to crawl into a hole and die there. He just knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“So what do I need to do?”

“You’re going to be my star exhibition.”

“Excuse me?”

“The bondage exhibition we had last year was one of our most popular events and we are going to have another one this year. Since you were one of the main reasons why we were so popular, I’d like you to participate in this one.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Hoseok. You’re going to be the main exhibition.”

“You’re kidding me!”

Hakyeon cocked his head, his fingers coming up to steeple in front of his chin.

“Are you backing out, because I could have asked for something a lot harder for you to do.”

“No, I'm not backing out, but I have a request. I'll do it, but I want Sanghyuk to work with me."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Hoseok ran a hand through his hair, heaving out a heavy sigh.

"When is the exhibition?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"What? That barely gives me any time to prepare!"

"Or to freak out. I expect you to be here Friday night, Hoseok, along with that soulmate of yours. You will come...in more ways than one."

"Oh, God."

Hakyeon reached across the desk and patted his hand.

"Save your prayers today, Hoseok. They won't be answered."

Hakyeon dismissed him and he stumbled from the office, his mind in a blur. It wasn't until he was back in his apartment that he realized he would have to tell Sanghyuk about this development. What was he going to say? He didn't want to postpone it and called him to tell him. The ringing of the phone had him biting on a cuticle, his nerves shot.

"Hello?"

"Sanghyuk, I just got back from my meeting with Hakyeon."

"Oh? How did it go?"

"Are you somewhere private? You're not going to like this."

"Oh, shit. Give me a sec."

He heard mumbling on the other line before a door shut and Sanghyuk's voice came back over the line.

"I'm in the break room. What's up?"

"Remember how we met?"

"You fucked me in a room full of strangers. Not something I'd forget."

"Yeah...about that..."

There was silence on the other line for the longest twenty seconds of Hoseok's life before Sanghyuk burst into laughter.

"He wants you to be in the exhibition? Seriously?"

"He said that our little display at the exhibition last year was his biggest draw. He said he'd like me to participate again. I kind...well, I volunteered you."

"Well, duh! Like I'd let you do that with anyone but me."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Hoseok, why would I be mad? It's not like we haven't done this before."

"You know, sometimes I really can't figure you out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. You just never react the way I expect you to."

"I'm a free spirit, Hoseok. You know that."

"You're an adrenaline junkie with a death wish, but that's totally off topic. I told him we'd do it. Now I'm scared shitless."

"Aw, baby, don't say that. This will be fun!"

Which is how Hoseok found himself in the back rooms of Crimson staring at Hakyeon, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide with shock.

"You want me to what?"

"You'll be wearing what Sanghyuk wore last time."

"You want me to bottom?"

"You telling me you never have?"

"Uh...honestly, that's none of your business."

"So you have. Hoseok, stop being so ridiculous. Just put on the blindfold and ball gag. The rest will go as it's meant to go."

Hoseok scrubbed his hands over his face, cursing his stupid self from a year ago for agreeing to give Cha Hakyeon a marker. What the hell had he been thinking? But Sanghyuk was definitely worth it, so he couldn't say it was a complete mistake. If only his marker had been something easier to handle, both physically and emotionally. Knowing he was going to be completely in Sanghyuk's hands was both extremely exhilarating and absolutely terrifying. How was he going to handle being so vulnerable? And not just with Sanghyuk, but doing it in front of so many people.

With shaking hands he took the items from Hakyeon and waited until he was alone before stripping out of all of his clothes. The room was cool, not something that did his ego any favors. He wanted to laugh at himself worrying about shrinking dick, but he couldn't do anything but flop down on a chair, his hands coming up to grab his head. A headache was beginning to form behind his eyes and his chest hurt. It felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. 

He could hear the distant thrum of voices outside the room he was in. He could tell there was a large crowd and it made him cringe. Why had he agreed to this again?

The door burst open, making him squeal and scramble to cover his private parts. Taehyung stood posed in the doorway, his favorite black leather pants and unbuttoned white shirt showing he'd been there for awhile.

"Hobi!"

"Tae, what the fuck?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes and shook his hand dismissively.

"It's not like I've never seen your dick before, Hoseok."

"We were drunk, Tae."

"Well, you're hung like a horse, so you have nothing to worry about. No pencil dick for you! Yay!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"No, you don't! In fact, you're going to love me here in a second."

"Oh, God, what did you do?"

"You'll see! Or hear, anyway."

"Taehyung!"

"What? You're about to have really kinky sex in front of a room full of people. Why is me talking about fucking freaking you out?"

"You're not helping me right now! I'm nervous, okay?"

"Hakyeon won't let anything happen to you. And Sanghyuk is your partner. So you'll be fine. Don't freak out. Just think about all those people and how jealous they'll be when they see you having intense sex with your soulmate! If that's not something to be excited about, then I don't know sex."

Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"If anyone knows sex, it's you."

"Exactly! So, go have fun! I'll send Sanghyuk in! Just enjoy it! Sanghyuk won't let you get away with faking it."

"It's not like I could fake an orgasm."

"No, but you can fake your enthusiasm. I know you, Hobi. You're a stick in the mud. That horse dick of yours has gone to waste all these months."

"Tae, shut the fuck up."

Taehyung giggled and waved. 

"Bye, Hobi!"

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Hoseok feeling like he'd just been stuck on a very fast merry-go-round. He stood up, looking down at the items he'd dropped on the table when Taehyung had made his dramatic entrance. The blindfold and ball gag looked innocuous enough, but he knew what they would do when he put them on. They would leave him vulnerable and at Sanghyuk's mercy. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sanghyuk, because he did. It was the idea of it all that terrified him more than anything.

The door swung open, quieter this time. Sanghyuk came in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Hoseok and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You okay? You look like you're getting ready to be lead to your death."

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm fine. I'm fucking terrified."

Sanghyuk began to massage his shoulders, his fingers gentle.

"Babe, you'll be fine. I'll be there with you through the entire thing and I won't let anything happen to you. If you begin to feel too overwhelmed, just remember your signal and I'll stop everything, okay?"

Hoseok blew out a breath and leaned up to place a gentle kiss of thanks on Sanghyuk's lips. It was only when he was stepping back that he saw what Sanghyuk was wearing. Sanghyuk's long, lean physique was put on epic display in the skin-tight black leather pants he wore, his tattoos and piercings on display with the harness that covered his chest.

"Holy shit!"

Sanghyuk snickered and looked down at himself, his hand running over his chest.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?'

"Um...yeah, ridiculous."

Sanghyuk smirked at him.

"You like?"

"You have no idea."

"Aw, I'll be sure to take it with me when we get out of here tonight."

"Yes, please."

Sanghyuk snickered and lifted a hand to run it through Hoseok's hair.

"You okay?"

"I will be. Help me put these on?"

He picked up the gag and blindfold, holding them out for Sanghyuk to take.

"Turn around for me, hmm?"

Hoseok did as requested, swallowing hard as the blindfold went over his eyes. Before Sanghyuk stuck the gag in, Hoseok spoke up.

"Sanghyuk?"

"Hmm?"

"I just...I wanted you to know something before we do this. I know, it's really stupid for me to tell you this here, but..."

"But what?"

"I love you, Sanghyuk and I'm putting all of my trust in you tonight."

It was the first time he'd spoken the words out loud. Words he'd held close to his chest for a year. He heard Sanghyuk's deep intake of breath, like the words had shocked him. Sanghyuk didn't say a word as he slid the gag between Hoseok's lips, his fingers gentle as he tightened the straps behind his head. 

Hoseok felt Sanghyuk's hand clasp his upper arm, leading him out into the noise. The volume went up as he was led further into the room, gasps and murmurs heard loud and clear before silence filled the room. Silence that was so consuming, Hoseok swore he could hear a pin drop. 

He was stopped, Sanghyuk's hand tightening on his arm before he was left standing alone, bereft, as Sanghyuk stepped away from him. He could hear clinking and thuds before Sanghyuk's hand was on his arm again.

"Lift your leg up for me, babe."

Sanghyuk's voice was barely above a whisper, only loud enough for Hoseok to hear. He used it as an anchor as he did as directed. He felt something firm but soft under his knee, his head cocking as he tried to figure out what the hell they were doing to him. It was only when his other leg was lifted up and he found himself in a kneeling position that it started to click. 

His body was shifted around until Sanghyuk and whomever else was setting up was satisfied. He found himself held into place, slats around his wrists and over his neck, holding his head in place. He was in stocks; in actual stocks, his body strapped into place with him completely at Sanghyuk's mercy. Normally he would be terrified, but there was something about knowing he was on full display to everyone in the room that made that terror drift off deep into his psyche.

Endorphins were kicking in; anticipation of the things Sanghyuk would do to him. Their sex life wasn't boring by any stretch of the imagination, but they hadn't really delved back into this world since their first night. That he was on the receiving end this time, just filled him with exhilaration. 

The first true touch of Sanghyuk brushing over his skin had shivers running down his spine. He couldn't see, he couldn't speak and his heart was beating so hard in his chest it was the only thing he could hear. 

Sanghyuk's touch was gentle, tender, loving as he brushed his fingers over Hoseok's back. Hoseok could feel the warmth of his body and knew he was standing close, but the only thing he could feel were those tantalizing fingers. It was when Sanghyuk began to speak that he knew he was in serious trouble. 

 

"Ah, babe, if you could see yourself. You look so good. Your body on display for all of these people to see. I can see you shivering. Are you cold or is it me? Hmm?"

Hoseok gulped behind the gag, his teeth biting into it to keep from whimpering. Sanghyuk's voice had dropped, deeper than he'd ever heard it. It was still soft, but loud enough he knew everyone in the room could hear him.

The fingers skimming over his back slid down over his waist, sliding along the dimples right above his ass. He wanted to squirm away from the light touch or move towards it, his body conflicted. But he was completely immobile, his body at Sanghyuk's mercy.

A stinging swat over his ass made him groan in surprise. It didn't hurt, just shocked the hell out of him. He didn't know spanking was going to be a part of this little exhibition and he wondered what other surprises his soulmate had in store for him.

The swats alternated from cheek to cheek until he was a whimpering, slobbering mess, his teeth clenched tight around the gag between his lips. He knew his ass was turning a bright shade of pink, probably the same shade that matched the blush on his cheeks if the heat there was any indication. He never thought he would ever get off from something like this, but he could feel his cock getting hard between his legs. That others could see it made the heat in his cheeks even hotter.

But he wasn't embarrassed. Instead, he was so turned on it hurt. Sanghyuk placed one more swat on his ass before the palm that had been spanking him circled gently over his reddened flesh.

"Look at you," he cooed, his fingers brushing over him. "Look at how red you are! You're so pretty, baby. I can't wait to fuck you. To hear you moan as I fill you with my cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Hoseok whimpered, his hands clenching in their bonds. How he wanted to touch Sanghyuk, to feel the muscles of his back as he fucked into him. But to be here with him was an experience he knew he'd never forget. What Taehyung had said earlier was true. This moment he was sharing with his soulmate was intense. It was something he never thought they'd do again, but now, in this moment, he was okay. Because Sanghyuk was with him. Sanghyuk was bringing him this pleasure. He was safe. That was all that mattered.

When Sanghyuk palmed his ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing him, he grunted behind his gag. A brush of something moist and warm over his opening had him gasping, his body going taut as he realized what was happening. Sanghyuk was eating him out, right there for the entire room to see. The pressure of his tongue swiping over his hole made him groan again. It felt so good, especially when he pushed against him, the tip of his tongue sliding inside.

Hoseok's head slumped down, his chin resting on the wood holding him in place. He was breathing heavy through his nose, his hands clenched so tight they were going numb. When Sanghyuk's lubed finger slid inside, pushing past his tongue, Hoseok wanted to die on the spot. It felt so good. Knowing what it must look like to the audience, an act so intimate and so private. He could hear gasps as people reacted to it. 

"You're so tight. Look at your little hole clenching around my finger. Jesus, baby, I could eat you out until you cum on my tongue. Would you like that?"

Hoseok wanted to cry, but he nodded as much as he could. Jesus, to have something like this happen. Could Sanghyuk make him cum with just his tongue alone? The lubed finger slid out of him, making him whimper again, but Sanghyuk started to tongue fuck him in earnest and he knew it was all over.

He could feel his cock pulsing, the blood rushing from his head down to his groin so quickly he was getting lightheaded. Fingers clamping around the base, holding snug made him want to scream. A click as something was locked in place before the fingers let go. A cock ring? Sanghyuk had put a fucking cock ring on him? So he really couldn't cum until his soulmate gave his okay. When they got home, he was so getting his revenge.

He grunted as Sanghyuk's hands tightened on his hips, pulling him closer to that questing tongue. He felt it as Sanghyuk's tongue slid inside, deep enough for him to see stars. He could hear the obscene sounds, wet and dirty in the air. His thighs trembled as he struggled to move, to cum, to do something other than take it so passively.

He knew he was getting close, his body trembling so hard the only things holding him upright were the straps and Sanghyuk's hands. He'd never had a dry orgasm before, but he was close to having one now. With a final thrust of Sanghyuk's tongue, he was done. With a long, drawn out moan, his head arched back as far as it would go as he rode the way of ecstasy that flowed through his body. 

"Fuck, baby, you look so beautiful!"

Fingers replaced Sanghyuk's tongue. First just one, sliding in deep. Then another, sliding in deep, scissoring, making him want to scream from overstimulation. Soft kisses brushed over his lower back, his ass, his inner thighs, Sanghyuk's warm breath like a balm against his sensitive skin. He heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper being opened and wanted to cry in relief. Soon, Sanghyuk would be inside him and would end this terrible torture. 

He felt the blunt head of Sanghyuk's cock brush against his ass, along his crack, before pushing against his hole. He breathed out deeply through his nose as Sanghyuk slid home, filling him deep and thick all at once. This wasn't the first time he'd had Sanghyuk inside of him, but for some reason it felt like it was their first time. 

He could feel every inch of his cock inside of him, hot and pulsing. Their heartbeats were in sync, beating the same rhythm. Hoseok let out a soft sigh as Sanghyuk pulled out slowly, inch by inch, leaving just the tip inside before sliding back in. 

Sanghyuk kept up the slow, steady rhythm, filling him deep every time, catching on his rim on every pull out. He kept up a steady litany of praise in Hoseok's ear, telling him how good he took his cock, how he looked so pretty stretched out for all of Sanghyuk's whims. 

Hoseok let himself drift, his thoughts mercifully blank. Instead, he allowed himself to feel. To feel the way that Sanghyuk was so very gentle with him, his every touch meant to give him pleasure. He wanted him to fuck him harder, whimpers escaping him in frustration at the smooth, slow thrusts he was getting instead.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder, is that why you're whimpering like a little bitch? Hmm? Moan for me, baby. Moan for me and let me know just how hard you want me to fuck you."

Hoseok began to moan in earnest, his voice cracking as Sanghyuk began to fuck him harder and faster, the stocks creaking from the added pressure. It felt so good, but he didn't want to cum dry again. He wanted to cum for real and to feel Sanghyuk do the same deep inside of him. 

A hand gripping his cock, sliding in movement with Sanghyuk's thrusts had him crying out, his mouth opened as wide as he could around the gag. He was so close to cumming again. So close to that point of sheer ecstasy. He wanted to scream, to beg, to tell Sanghyuk just how good it felt, but he was completely at his mercy. 

The hand kept a tight grip, just as tight as the hands gripping his hips. Oh, God, Sanghyuk wasn't the only one there. Knowing that someone was jacking him off as Sanghyuk fucked him made this even more intense. 

"Good job, kitten. Look at you writhing on Sanghyuk's cock. You look so good. Putting on such a pretty show. You'll be rewarded so well."

Hearing Hakyeon's voice crooning so close to his ear, he knew it was his hand on his cock. And when he felt the cock ring being slid off, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Keening such a high note that his throat seized he came. The orgasm blasted through him so hard he could barely breathe let alone function, his body straining against his restraints. He could barely feel Sanghyuk powering through, his thrusts never faltering. 

Aftershocks rocked through him as he slumped into the wood that surrounded him, his body completely drained. He heard Sanghyuk gasp behind him as his cock throbbed deep inside of him as he came. Warmth as Sanghyuk draped over his back, body trembling as he worked through his own orgasm.

"Holy shit," gasped into his ear as Sanghyuk began to laugh. He could feel the vibrations of his laughter deep inside of him as Sanghyuk's semi-hard cock was still inside of him. Sanghyuk pulled out slowly, eliciting a whimper as Hoseok's body clenched around him, not wanting him to leave. 

Clanking as his bonds were released and warm hands rubbing his wrists gently. The gag and blindfold were removed as he was helped to his feet, his legs trembling so badly there was no way he could stand on his own. Sanghyuk stood beside him, arm braced around his waist, holding him up. Hakyeon smiled at them from his spot at the front of the stocks, wiping his hands clean with a towel.

"You've more than paid your dues, Hoseok. You're welcome to use one of the rooms to relax and freshen up."

Hoseok nodded his thanks and let Sanghyuk lead him out of the club proper. They walked down a hallway he'd never been down before and Sanghyuk unlocked one of the doors, pushing it open. Inside was a bedroom, a huge king-sized bed dominating the room. Sanghyuk helped him to the bed and then disappeared into the ensuite bathroom. Hoseok could hear water running and when Sanghyuk came back out, he'd collapsed back on the bed, his muscles too weak and trembling to hold him up.

Sanghyuk knelt on the bed beside him, gently rubbing a warm, wet washcloth over his skin.

"Do I want to know how you know about these rooms," Hoseok asked, looking up at Sanghyuk, a slight smile lifting the corner of his lips. He would have laughed at the blush that dusted Sanghyuk's cheeks, but he was too damn tired.

"I had more than my fair share of adventures before I met you, babe. I'll just leave it at that."

"Mm..."

Sanghyuk maneuvered them around so that they stretched out on the bed correctly and pulled the blankets up over them. Hoseok was starting to drift off to sleep, but Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around his middle and snuggled him close, his back against Sanghyuk's chest. 

"Hoseok?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what I said about soulmates and how much they scared me?"

"Mm?"

"I'm not scared anymore."

Hoseok bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh?"

"You scared the hell out of me when I met you. You fucked me so good and we connected in a way that I knew it wasn't going to be a one-time thing. And it terrified me."

"And now?"

"You're my sunshine, Hoseok."

As Hoseok drifted off into deep slumber, his soulmate's words rang through his head. He may never hear the words "I love you" come from Sanghyuk's mouth, but that was okay. He saw it in every action and heard it in every single word that he spoke. And it was more than enough.


End file.
